If We Kissed
by be-inspired
Summary: This is a one-shot-Edward/Bella story. It takes place during Twilight, while they watch a film in class, and is told from Bella’s point of view. The plot is loosely based on my interpretation of the song If We Kissed by Fiona Apple.


**A/N: **_**This is a one-shot-Edward/Bella story. It takes place during **_**Twilight**_**, while they watch a film in class, and is told from Bella's point of view. The plot is loosely based on my interpretation of the song **_**If We Kissed**_** by Fiona Apple.**_

As soon as the lights were out I could feel it; the electricity that pulsed between Edward and I. I was surprised the power of it didn't cause the lights to flicker back to life. My entire body had tensed up and I had to remind myself to breathe. Through the corner of my eye I could see Edward, his body very still but not nearly as rigid as mine. I forced myself to look back at the video playing in front of the class.

I couldn't focus, not with Edward so close to me. All of my senses were tuned into him. I could hear him breathing, slow and constant. He didn't even need to breathe and it sounded forced; like he was willing it to remain steady. Maybe I was projecting. _I_ was the one on the verge of hyperventilation. While seconds ago I wasn't breathing at all, now I couldn't stop. My lungs were fighting for short, shallow gasps of air and I was trying to beat them into submission.

I felt so far away from him. In reality we were only a foot apart, maybe less as we were sharing a table. But that foot might as well have been a mile. I could feel every particle of my body reaching for him. I had never wanted to feel his skin against mine as badly as I did then. Cool marble against warm flesh. It was dark and everyone else seemed to be much more interested in the film than I was. I could reach out easily and take his hand; probably no one would even notice. But would I be satisfied with just holding hands? The thought made me clench my fists. No, I was sure I wouldn't be.

"Bella?"

His voice was smooth and so low that only I could hear it. It was velvety and beautiful. It was exactly what I should not have been hearing at that moment, it made my head spin.

"…Bella?"

He said my name again. I loved hearing my name come from his mouth. I was tempted to wait until he'd said it a third time, but I knew I shouldn't. I very slowly turned my face to his.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak; I'd looked too deeply into his eyes. They were a perfect copper today, and from there I had moved across the rest of his face. He had the most glorious features I'd ever seen on a person. Finally, I'd settled on his lips. My mouth was dry. I'd opened it, but nothing had come out. I couldn't even think of anything to say, so maybe it was just as well. I wasn't sure I _was_ alright. I could feel my heart racing and my lungs fighting me even harder. It was embarrassing, I had to say _something_.

I settled with a nod.

He stared back at me, unconvinced. I could tell he was searching for something, probably whatever was causing me to act so crazy. If only he had a mirror. I was still looking at his lips. They were perfect; full and smooth. I shut my eyes tight and faced forward once more. I realized my mouth was still open and shut that too. I drew in one deep breath and slowly let it out, opening my eyes again as I did so. Half an hour and the lights would come back on. Hopefully all the static between us would lift too and I could go back to having coherent thoughts.

Suddenly the space between us didn't feel as vast as it once had. I was very aware of how close our bodies were. Had he moved closer to me? Maybe he was trying to get a closer inspection. It didn't matter; I could almost feel his knee against mine. If I moved my leg just a fraction of an inch we could be touching. The idea of it made the room blur. Before I could make my classmates sit still again, our knees were touching. Edward had fidgeted and for just one moment, we had made contact. I felt the electricity scorch the spot where his body had met mine. It was the only thing I could think of.

I glanced at Edward. He was sitting just as he had been this whole time, although now his forehead was wrinkled. I was sure I was worrying him. I was worrying myself too. What was wrong with me? He caught me sneaking a peek and I saw the corner of his mouth pull into my favorite half-crooked smile. It was breathtaking. What I wouldn't have given to reach out and trace his smile with my fingertips.

I quickly looked forward again. I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his cold, hard lips against mine. I thought about snaking my hands up into his hair and pulling his face into mine. I could picture the scene so well; everything I wanted from him. I could feel his hands around my waist, pulling me ever-closer…holding me in place while he kissed me. I imagined the sweet smell of his cool breath against my face, and feel of his tongue on my lips, pressing to slip past them.

I could hear my breathing become more and more shallow but I couldn't help myself. I wondered what Edward's reaction to my thoughts would be and I was immediately glad he had no idea what they were. I looked at Edward again and found his eyes already locked on me. My cheeks were hot and I was sure he'd never seen them so red. He looked curious and slightly amused. This realization made me suddenly nervous; maybe he _did_ know what I was thinking. What _was_ I thinking? Edward would never be so reckless with me. He worried that if he let go even the tiniest bit, he would lose control complete. Such a scene was totally off-limits to us.

Well, it was off-limits for now. One day I would be like him and he wouldn't have to be careful ever again. I melted at the thought. I was busy adding to my wonderful scenario when the lights came back on. The abrupt change woke me from my daydream. The electricity between Edward and I had all but disappeared. All that remained was the heat in my face and the grin on Edward's.

**A/N:**_** I hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.**_


End file.
